Horse
The horse is widely used across Genertela, but has very little presence in Pamaltela. Most readers are familiar with horses, but a review of the Wikipedia article on horses can also be informative. Usage The horse is mostly used for transportation and military applications, except among the Pure Horse Tribe, which also raises them for food. There are many horse tribes, such as the nomads of Pent, that use their horses daily, but most populations focus on specializing their uses of horses. See also: Grazers, CharUn, Pol Joni, and Pentan. A major difference from the real world rests in the "Bronze Age" setting of Glorantha. The stirrup is a more recent invention. Wikipedia article on the stirrup. Without this device, the use of the horse in warfare leads most mounted warriors to ride into the most desired battlefield position and dismount for actual combat. (These would be dragoons in modern parlance.) Those who use calvary can do so in one of two broad ways: light cavalry and heavy cavalry. Light cavalry practice loose formations and use missile weapons, supplemented by melee weapons. Heavy cavalry uses the power of formations to make deadly charges into massed foes. Heavy armor is important here, although not always used due to cost or culture (example, Rhino Tribe). Light calvary is the predominant mounted troop, but heavy calvary does exist, especially in Loskalm and Carmania. For an example of Bronze Age heavy calvary, you may want to examine the Wikipedia article on Alexander's Companions. Additionally, the history of calvary on Wikipedia is enlightening. For an article on the military use of calvary in Glorantha, this external link may have information for you: Art of War in Glorantha, by Steve Petersen. Hosted by David Dunham. Of course the rich and powerful in most countries can afford to buy and maintain horses for their personal use. Breeding is a popular pasttime for nobles in most countries where the horse is known, but not widely owned. Nations in the West often have caste restrictions on horse ownership or use. The large pastures needed to maintain horses and the extra care they require make horses expensive and to many, a symbol of prestige. Breeds There are several breeds, all of them unique to Glorantha. While some have been crossbred, this is a listing of the breeds that are well known across Genertela. Chuaran Rare and beautiful, only in Kralorela, known as "Grace of the Emperor's Mind" Strong and swift. Dariti Small pony breed of Seshnela and Ralios, smaller version of Daron. Daron Common horse in Seshnela and Fronela, larger than common horse, Sered. Ekus Sheep Horse. Miniature horse size of large dogs. Oldest type of horse from the Green Age. Found in mountainous area. Fronan Or Carmanian Charger. Largest type of horse. Once found throughout the God Learner Empire. Capable of bearing fully armored men. Filipus bred it from the native Daron bred. Galana Sure-footed, tough ponies of Vingkotling. Oldest type of horse from the Green Age Hyal Or Goldeneye. Only Grazers breed them. Jillaran Fastest horses of Glorantha. Without a rider, nothing can run one down, even the supernatural Hyal. Reladiva (Hwarin Dalthippa) brought it back to the Mundane World. Palangso Crossbreed of Vuanso and Daron in the Imperial Age Kralorela. Larger version of Vuanso. Pentans acquired some stock and it became numerous enough in a few areas. Sered Common Horse. Size is average. Swadal Loskalm only and rare. Largest and strong. One of the many results of Siglat's Dream. Vuanso Fast and slight, delicate. It originated from Kralorela. "The Beauty of Poise from the Eye of the Magnificent One". Regional Horse Types Fronela Sered, Dariti, Daron, Fronan, Swadal(Loskalm only) Peloria Sered, Fronan, Jillaran(Sylila only) Pent Sered, Palangso, Vuanso Kerandaruth Sered, Chuaran, Daron, Palangso, Vuanso Maniria Ekus, Galana, Hyal(Grazeland only) Ralios Dariti, Daron, Fronan, Galana Seshnela Dariti, Daron, Fronan, Vuanso Verenela Vuanso Pamaltela Horses are known in the Imperial Age Pamaltela, God Learner riders ruled Jolar as known as Six Legged Empire. In the Third Age, Anaxial's Roster mentioned some horse types in the sorthern continent, but recently Greg stated an idea. Horse Size Miniature Ekus Pony Dariti,Galana Average Sered Huge Daron Enormous Fronan,Swadal Historical Horse Types Other Equines Also used across Genertela are the Zebra, Donkey and Mule, as well as a partnership in some specific areas between riders Magical Equines The mounts of the Black Horse Troop are actually Diokos Demons from the Underworld, bred from other Diokos Demons and mortal mares. The mares usually (65% of the time) do not survive the birth of the demon foal. They are intelligent, eat meat and are as big as the largest horse breeds. Some magical creatures are similar to horses like Unicorns, which are intelligent creatures from the Sophistic World. Category:Horse